


Going to School

by A_rav



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_rav/pseuds/A_rav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby meets her girlfriend at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to School

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note- We have another one-shot for this weeks upload. This one- shot is another thank you fic for my friend Chiken Faery for being a great person, hope you enjoy this story Chiken! This story may or may not have more chapters, if it does they will be infrequent updates for when I need a break from writing my other stories. Thanks you to LazyKatze for editing as always, she does a great job and I appreciate it. I know I said this week would be Tale of Two Hearts or Fighting a Beautiful Death but I had trouble getting into Tale of Two Hearts and Kat is still writing Fighting a Beautiful Death, next week I promise. Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story or if you see any mistakes that we missed. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!

The blaring of the alarm clock signalled to Ruby that it was time to get up and get ready for school. Unsurprisingly Ruby decided to ignore the alarm clock as she kept her face buried in the pillow and waved her arm trying to find the snooze button.

“Ugggh,” Ruby groaned as she lifted her head up and looked blearily in the direction of the alarm clock. Once she made eye contact with the infernal device she slammed her hand down on it to shut it up. Blessed with silence once more Ruby sighed happily before plopping her head back on the pillow to go back to sleep. This silence lasted only a few minutes, a few minutes that went by entirely too fast in Ruby’s opinion, before her sister burst into the room.

“Ruby! Wake up!” Yang called out. Ruby could practically hear the smile in her older sister’s voice.  

“Yaaaang, go away!” Ruby groaned as she covered her head with her pillow, in the vain attempt of drowning her sister out. Yang wasn’t letting it happen as she ripped the pool from Ruby’s hands.

“Not happening, Sis. You gotta go to school, last two months of school before you graduate.” Yang said as she threw the pillow to the corner of the room and wrapped her arms around Ruby’s waist, lifting her up. Ruby groaned and struggled against her much stronger sister. It was futile though as Ruby was already awake at this point.

“Fine, I’m up, I’m up. Just get out,” Ruby grumbled as Yang set her down, a smile on the blonde’s face the entire time.

“You better start getting ready for school soon, Rubes. I’ve got to leave in about 40 minutes and that is with or without you,” Yang said as she turned around and started leaving Ruby’s room.  

Ruby looked around her messy room. Half empty water bottles and half finished drawings littered the room. Deciding that cleaning her room was a job for a different day, Ruby grabbed some clothes out of her dresser and went to take a shower. Setting her clothes on the counter, Ruby yanked the handle in the shower to the left so the water would be hot. She didn’t have time for a long, relaxing shower since she had a time limit. The second Ruby hopped in the shower she started cleaning herself off. It was only near the end of her shower when she was washing the shampoo out of her hair that her sleepy mind connected the warmth of the shower with something else, or rather someone else. Ruby felt a sense of apprehension and excitement when she thought about her girlfriend.

“Ruby! You’ve got 25 minutes!” Yang called from outside the bathroom, breaking Ruby from her reverie. She had been in the shower a lot longer than she had intended, distracted by her thoughts. Turning the shower of Ruby hopped out and dried herself off before throwing on her clothes, a black tshirt, underwear, and jeans. Rushing out of the bathroom, Ruby ran back into her room, throwing her dirty clothes in the corner before putting on her socks and white sneakers.

“Ruby! 15 minutes!” Yang shouted from the kitchen, loud enough for Ruby to hear.

“Coming Yang!” Ruby called back as she threw on her red hoodie that she kept next to her backpack by so she wouldn’t forget it. Ruby walked into the kitchen and saw Yang leaning against the counter with a half empty water bottle in one hand and her phone in the other. Ruby went to the fridge and grabbed some yogurt, grabbing a plastic spoon. She took a spot next to Yang as she started eating her breakfast.

“So what’s on deck for today, Rubes?” Yang asked, looking up from her phone.

“History test second period, gotta study for my Algebra test tomorrow, andddd,” Ruby said, dragging out the last word as she thought about what else she was doing at school. The thought she had in the shower came back and Ruby’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “And I’m going to be home late. I’ll text you once I know when I’ll get home.”  She tried to keep her flushed cheeks hidden from Yang, another futile effort by Ruby that morning.

“Awww, does Ruby have a date?” Yang squealed as she noticed Ruby’s flushed cheeks, pulling Ruby into a one-armed side hug.

“Yaaaang, shut up!” Ruby complained, not bothering to try and break away from Yang. Throwing the yogurt cup and spoon away, Ruby looked at Yang. “You ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go, and I’m going to be late as well. I’m starting a new job today,” Yang beamed as she pushed herself off of the counter, walking ahead of Ruby. Walking behind her sister, Ruby breathed a small sigh of relief, not wanting to admit how right Yang had been. The mixed sense of apprehensive and excited nerves coiled in Ruby’s stomach again as she thought about seeing her girlfriend at school.

* * *

“Ruby, it’s that time of the day,” her friend teased as they left their study hall, heading toward the class that Ruby had been dreading. It was near the end of the day and it was the last class, but it was the one Ruby was not looking forward to going to.

“Just have to get through,” Ruby repeated to herself like a mantra, once this class was done school would be over and Ruby could go to her girlfriend. She had seen her girlfriend several times throughout the day, but Ruby knew better than to say something to her in the middle of the school day. Ruby and her friend walked into the classroom, a standard classroom that was like a mirror image of all the others in the hallway. The walls were a deep blue color with motivational posters and other things common in classrooms. The desks were arranged in three rows, the first row only had a few kids in it, the second row was filled except for two seats, and the last row was empty. Ruby went for a seat in the back row while her friend took a different seat, sitting with a group of friends that Ruby had no interest in talking to. Sitting down as she dropped her backpack next to her seat, Ruby started rummaging around inside of it, looking for the things she would need.

Just as she found her Lit. book and notebook, Ruby heard the click of heels out in the hallway that signalled that the teacher for the European Folklore class was coming. Ruby looked at the doorway just as the teacher entered the classroom. She had high heels the color of dull gold and a long skirt the color of blood with a matching blouse. A design made with a fine gold colored thread started at her wrists and worked up the sleeve of the blouse. Her face was the most eye-catching thing in Ruby’s opinion, her chin angled to a point. Long, black hair the color of midnight reached her shoulders, her eyes were the most striking feature though they were the same color as molten gold and seemed to have a liquid quality to them as they scanned the room.

“Good afternoon, class,” she greeted the students as she took a seat in her chair at the front of the class.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Fall,” they all responded. Ruby answered quieter than most of the others.

“Today we will be picking up where we left off in our discussion on the cultural influences on famous folklore stories,” Ms. Fall announced before she picked up her teacher copy of the Lit. book and opened it to the corresponding pages. Ruby opened her Lit. book to the same pages and her notebook to a blank page prepared to take notes. She followed along for the beginning of the lesson, but soon she started to doze off, her thoughts wandering.

“Ms. Rose, are you paying attention?” Ms. Fall stopped her lesson when she noticed Ruby and the way she was zoning out.

“Whaaaa, yeah, yeah, I was!” Ruby sputtered, the other students turning to look at her.

“Well, then would you like to tell the class what you know about how the culture of the Scandinavian regions influenced their folklore?”

“Uuuuhhhh,” Ruby droned, not at all sure what the answer was or what she should say, her face turning a steadily deeper shade of red.

“As I thought. This is not the first time you’ve fallen asleep or spaced out while in my class, Ms. Rose. Stay after class today so we may discuss this problem.”

“Yes, Ms. Fall,” Ruby answered meekly.

“Good. Now as I was saying…” Ms. Fall resumed her lesson, this time with Ruby fully paying attention and not wanting to get called out in front of the class again. “Just need to make it till the end of the day,” Ruby thought in the back of her mind while she took notes.

* * *

“That’s where we will leave off for today class. Read the section on the mythical creatures common in European Folklore for homework tonight,” Ms. Fall instructed as she closed her Lit. book. The other students started packing up their things as the bell would ring in a few moments and release them from the school for the day. “And, Ms. Rose, remember I would like to speak with you after class,” Ms. Fall reminded. Some of the other students looked back at Ruby who was busy fiddling with the zipper on her bag.

RING!

“Have a good day class!” Ms. Fall said in farewell as everyone in the class left except for Ruby. Ruby saw her friend give her an apologetic look that said, “Sorry, but I’m not going to wait for you.”

Ruby nodded and waved goodbye as she waited in her seat.

Ruby and Ms. Fall were the only ones in the room and several minutes had passed since the last student had left. The halls were quiet, all students either gone home or at their after school clubs. Fifteen minutes passed in utter silence. Ms. Fall did not acknowledge Ruby’s presence and Ruby was too nervous to say anything. Eventually though Ms. Fall looked up at Ruby with that liquid gold gaze. Ruby did her best to meet it with her silver one.

“Ms. Rose, do you know why you are here?” Ms. Fall asked, her voice neutral the entire time and her eyes never once moving from Ruby.

“Uhh, because I fell asleep in class?” Ruby answered uncertainly.

Ms. Fall nodded as she stood up, walked over to the door, and locked it. Walking in a manner that Ruby could only describe as an animal stalking its prey, Ms. Fall walked till she was standing behind Ruby.

“Correct, and do you know why I had you stay back instead of giving you detention?” she asked, her voice dripping with false innocence.

Ruby hesitated to answer. At this close distance she could smell Ms. Fall’s perfume, a mix of exotic spices and cinnamon.“Uhhhh, because we had a date today, Ms. Fall?” Ruby answered just as uncertainly as before, but this time her answer elicited a smile from the woman behind her.

“Also correct. And you know better than to address me so formally, Ruby,” Ms. Fall said in a low sultry voice before tilting Ruby’s head up and leaning down, capturing the younger girls lips in a searing upside down kiss, muffling Ruby’s voice just as she was about to say something. The soft feel of Ms. Fall’s lips on Ruby’s own’s and the touch of the woman’s fingers playing along her jawline were the only things she was aware of. In Ruby’s surprise of being kissed so suddenly Ms. Fall had slipped her tongue inside of Ruby’s mouth, exploring the expanse of her younger girlfriend’s mouth with it. After several moments Ruby’s need for oxygen won out and she turned her head to the left, breaking the contact as she took numerous panting breaths

“You’re such a bully, Cinder,” Ruby pouted as Cinder kept one hand on Ruby’s shoulder, trailing it along as she walked to stand next to Ruby.

“Oh, but you know I care about you, my little red,” Cinder teased in a voice as smooth as silk that melted Ruby’s resolve.

“Why did you have to call me out in front of the class, though?” Ruby continued to pout, though she was fighting the urge to just smile and hug Cinder.

“Well, you did fall asleep in class and I needed a reason to keep you after class,” Cinder explained calmly, her hand never still as it stroked circles on Ruby’s shoulder.

“I was going to ask if I could ask you a question after class anyway,” Ruby said, her pout fading as she started melting into Cinder’s touch.

“Either way we’re here now, so what do you have if in mind for our date?” Cinder asked playfully. Ruby thought for a second, though her thoughts started to wander as Cinder’s hand did the same, the ever moving hand moving lower.

“I… maybe we could…” Ruby started to say before her voice hitched when Cinder’s hand started circling one of Ruby’s breasts.

“‘Cause I have a few ideas,” Cinder whispered as she started kissing along Ruby’s jawline, making Ruby’s thoughts turn hazy as she forgot what she was going to say.

Cinder continued with her ministrations, her golden eyes glinting predatorily as she looked at Ruby’s face. Ruby felt her mind fogging over in pleasure. This certainly was not a bad idea that Cinder had. Cinder slowly and gently pulled Ruby out of her chair with her free hand, the other one never leaving its spot at Ruby’s chest. Complying with everything Cinder did, Ruby was pushed onto the desk, sitting down as she leaned forward and kissed Cinder. This went on for several long moments with Cinder standing between Ruby’s legs. Her hand had finally moved from Ruby’s chest as she grabbed the zipper of Ruby’s jacket and slowly unzipped it. Once the jacket was open Cinder’s hand holding the zipper rested on the inside of Ruby’s thigh.

“What would you like now, little red?” Cinder purred before kissing the pulse point on Ruby’s neck and sucking on it, the hand on Ruby’s thigh tracing the hem of Ruby’s jeans. Ruby could feel her pulse quicken and her breath came out heavy, one hand propped her up while the other ran through Cinder’s long, dark hair.

“I… I…” Ruby started huskily, about to give in when her foot kicked her backpack, reminding her exactly where they were.

“I think we shouldn’t bang in the middle of the school,” Ruby said as she gently pushed Cinder’s head away from her neck. Cinder looked into Ruby’s silver eyes before answering.

“You’re probably right. So what would you like to do instead?” she asked as she thought about the possible repercussions for doing such a thing with a student.  

“Ooh, there’s this new restaurant that just opened!” Ruby said excitedly “They apparently have really good food, and cool decorations, and we can get a secluded booth, and they have chocolate chip cookies!” Ruby continued excitedly, her eyes alight with excitement, the lust that had filled them completely gone. Cinder chuckled at how quickly Ruby had gone from the verge of having sex to child like glee.

“Whatever you want, my little red,” Cinder said warmly as she kissed the tip of Ruby’s nose before helping her off the desk. Ruby beamed a wide smile at Cinder while she picked her backpack up.  

“Let’s go!” Ruby cheered while she took Cinder’s hand in her’s and started walking towards the toward, a huge smile on her face.

“Hold on one minute, Ruby,” Cinder said as she walked over to her seat at the front of the class. Ruby’s hand still in her’s as she pulled the girl along. Grabbing the stylish purse that sat next to it, Cinder turned to Ruby with smile. “Now let’s go,” she said as they walked out the door, heading towards Cinder’s car.

They walked in happy silence, Ruby swinging their hands as they walked down the hall. They had been in the classroom long enough that all the students and teachers had gone home or gone to their club activities. Ruby had researched the laws of student dating a teacher in depth once she had realized her feelings for Cinder. It was not illegal per se for them to date since Ruby was eighteen but it was still frowned upon so they tried to keep it a secret. As they stepped outside and were within sight of Cinder’s car, a black sports car, Ruby suddenly remembered what she had said to Yang this morning.

“Ummm… Cinder what time do you think I’ll be going home?” Ruby asked with a sheepish smile.

“Why do you ask, do you have another date after this?” Cinder teased, making Ruby sputter.

“Wha-what!? No, no!” Ruby denied before wrapping both arms around Cinder in a hug. “You’re the only person for me, Cinder. I love you,” Ruby said as she buried her face in the crook of Cinder’s neck. Cinder blushed at Ruby’s comment before running her hands through Ruby’s short hair.

“I love you, too, Ruby, and I’d say no later than eight. May I ask why you wanted to know that?” Cinder asked before placing a kiss atop Ruby’s head. Ruby giggled into Cinder’s shoulder before looking up and answering.

“Oh, I just told Yang that I was going to be home late and I’d let her know what time I’d be home,” Ruby answered.

Cinder looked thoughtful at this answer before replying. “Did you tell her why you are going to be late?”

“No,” Ruby answered quietly after a momentary pause in which Cinder nodded as if she expected that answer.

“You’re going to have to tell her eventually. You graduate soon and then you’ll have to tell her what’s influencing your decisions for the future.”

“I know,” Ruby said. She had had many opportunities to tell her older sister, but she always hesitated, not sure how Yang would react to the news that her eighteen year old sister was dating a woman twelve years her senior and on top of that her teacher as well. “I’ll tell her soon. I don’t want you to think I’m ashamed of you,” Ruby said with resolve that made Cinder smile.

“I know you aren’t little red, let’s put this behind us for now and go enjoy our date.”

“Alright!” Ruby chirped, right back to her excited self as they continued walking to Cinder’s car.

 


End file.
